gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Miller's Report
is a movie that ties into the events of ''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. The movie centers around the court martial of Shiro Amada and investigation into allegations of a Zeon spy being in the ranks of the 08th MS Team. The investigation into the allegations is carried out by Alice Miller. The movie premiered in Japan on August 1, 1998 along with the theatrical version of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, as part of .Gundam Wing Gundam 08 MS TEAM Synopsis Following an attempt to capture (or destroy) a new Zeon mobile armor, the incidents involving Shiro Amada of the 08th MS Team were called into question by officers in the Earth Federation Forces. In order to investigate suspicions into the claims that Shiro Amada might be a Zeon spy, Alice Miller is sent to carry out interrogations on Shiro Amada and the rest of the 08th MS Team. Meeting Shiro in the hangar containing the remains of the Apsalus II, Miller uses a combination of inhaled and ingested drugs to form a truth serum on Shiro Amada, sending him into a trance. Alice Miller records her conversation with Shiro Amada as he recalls the events that took place after his Gundam attacked and subsequently became lodged into the Apsalus II and taken deep into the nearby harsh mountain range blanketed by a blizzard as the Zeon mobile armor attempts to escape. Working together with Aina Sahalin, Shiro is able to survive in the harsh environment until they are rescued by their respective military forces. Using the information gathered, Shiro is brought in for an inquest, to account for his actions. During the inquest, Shiro reveals his views and personal feelings of the war. Following the inquest, word arrives that a trio of Zeon mobile suits are at Kiki's village and the 08th MS Team secretly deploys in order to protect the village. When Ash, the youngest Zeon mobile suit pilot, starts to bully the villagers and nearly kills Kiki, the guerrillas hidden in the village attack and kill Ash. The remaining two mobile suit pilots attempt to escape but are defeated by the guerrilla mob gone amok and the 08th MS Team. After the successful defense of the village, Shiro and the 08th Team are given the final mission to assault a Zeon base deep behind enemy lines with a possible survival rate of only 30%. The final mission given to them would end up being the team's last sortie together as the war with the Zeon forces on Earth came to a close shortly after. Characters ( In Order of Appearance ) * Terry Sanders Jr. * Kiki Rosita * Shiro Amada * Michel Ninorich * Agent Jacobs * Alice Miller * Aina Sahalin * Karen Joshua * Commander Kojima * Topp * Arth * Dell * Jidan Nickard * Eledore Massis Mobile Suits/Armors ( In Order of Appearance ) * Apsalus II * RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type * MS-06F Zaku II * RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type * MS-05B Zaku I * MS-06JC Zaku II Support Vehicles ( By Appearance ) * DFA-03 Dopp * FFB-7Bst Jet Core Booster * Gunperry * P01B Luggun * Type 74 Hover Truck Gallery Gundam Wing Gundam 08 MS TEAM|Promo with Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz 08th MS Team - Miller's Report BD.jpg|Blu-ray Cover Msg-08th-millers-a.jpg|American DVD Cover Gundam the Movie Poster.jpg|Gundam the Movie Poster References Category:Series